londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LocalPatches
This is an index to local patches in the LNHS recording area that have their own pages on this wiki. For ease of reference it is broken up into North, South, East (including North-East sites in the Lee Valley), West and Inner London. To add your own page please see the Help page. Please list sites alphabetically. North London *Abney Park Cemetery (Stoke Newington, N16) *Aldenham CP (Elstree, WD6) *Alexandra Park (Wood Green, N22) *Arrandene Open Space and Featherstone Hill (Mill Hill, NW7) *Bentley Priory (Stanmore, Middlesex) *Brent Reservoir (West Hendon, NW9) *Broomfield Park (Palmers Green, N13) *Bury Farm (Edgware) *Cassiobury Park (North Watford) *Clissold Park (Stoke Newington) *Grovelands Park (Southgate) *Hampstead Heath (Hampstead, NW3) *Highgate Cemetery (Highgate, N6) *Hilfield Park Reservoir (Elstree) *Hilly Fields and Whitewebbs (Enfield) *Mill Hill Cemetery (Mill Hill, NW7) *New River Path (Enfield to Stoke Newington) *Parkland Walk (Finsbury Park, N4, to Highgate, N6, and Muswell Hill, N10) *Pinner Park Farm (Pinner, HA5) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill (Westminster/Camden NW1/NW8) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs (redirects to Woodberry Wetlands) *Stoney Wood Lake (Mill Hill, NW7) *Stoneyfields Park (Edgware, HA8) *Sunny Hill Park (Hendon / Mill Hill) *Tottenham Cemetery (Tottenham, N17) *Tottenham Marshes (Tottenham, N17) *Totteridge Valley (Totteridge Village N20 to Mill Hill NW7 and Woodside Park N12) *Trent Park (Cockfosters) *Tyttenhanger GPs (St Albans/Hatfield) *Whitewebbs Wood (Enfield) — see Hilly Fields and Whitewebbs *Woodberry Wetlands (Stoke Newington N16) South London *Banstead Downs *Battersea Park *Beddington Sewage Farm* *Brockwell Park *Brookmill Park *Burgess Park *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods *Crayford Marshes *Crossness Nature Reserve - although south of the river, details are to be found under East (and North) London. *Croham Hurst, South Croydon *Dartford Marshes* *Dulwich/Sydenham Hill Woods *Epsom Downs *Foots Cray Meadows *Greenwich Park *Greenwich Peninsula *Ham Lands LNR *Heavers Meadow *Holmethorpe SPs *Island Barn Reservoir *Kew Gardens *Littlebrook Lake *Lloyd Park, Croydon *London Wetland Centre (Barnes WWT) *Maryon/Maryon Wilson Park *Mitcham Common *Morden Hall Park *Nonsuch Park *Nunhead Cemetery *Putney Heath *Richmond Park *Riddlesdown *Scadbury Park LNR *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve *South Norwood CP *South Norwood Lake *Stocker's Lake* *Stokes Field *Sutcliffe Park *Swanley Park *Swanscombe Marsh *Thamesmead Area* *Tooting Commons *Walton/Banstead Heath *Wandsworth Common *Wimbledon Common *West Norwood Cemetery *Woldingham *Woolwich Common East (and North-East) London *Amwell GP *Bedfords Park *Belhus Woods CP *Bow Creek Ecology Park *Crossness NR *Dagenham Chase NR *East India Dock Basin NR *Fairlop Gravel Works *Fairlop Waters *Gallions Reach *Highams Park Lake *Ingrebourne Valley *Isle of Dogs *King George V Reservoir *Larks Wood *Leyton Flats *Mayesbrook Park *Mid Lea Valley *Middlesex Filter Beds *Mudchute Park & Farm *Rainham Marshes *Rammey Marsh *Roding Valley Meadows LNR *Roding Valley Park *Rye Meads NR *Sewardstone Marsh *Snaresbrook Crown Court (E11) - see Leyton Flats *Thorndon CP *Tottenham Marshes *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park *Walthamstow Marshes *Walthamstow Reservoirs *Wanstead Park & Flats *Waterworks NR *West Ham Park *West Thurrock Marshes *William Girling Reservoir *Woolwich Ferry (redirects to Gallions Reach) West London *Acton and Southfield Parks *Barnes-Syon *Bedfont Lakes CP *Beverley Brook Walk *Broadwater *Brompton Cemetery *Bushy Park *Gutteridge Wood (redirects to Yeading Valley) *Ickenham Marsh (redirects to Yeading Valley) *Kempton NR *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery *Little Britain Lake *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR *Minet CP (redirects to Yeading Valley) *Northolt & Greenford CP *Osterley Park *Putney Bridge to Hammersmith Bridge *Queen Mary Reservoir* *Queen Mother Reservoir *Ruislip Lido (redirects to Ruislip Woods NNR and Ruislip Lido) *Ruislip Woods (redirects to Ruislip Woods NNR and Ruislip Lido) *Ruislip Woods NNR and Ruislip Lido *Staines Moor *Staines Reservoir *Ten Acre Wood (redirects to Yeading Valley) *Thorney CP *Wimbledon Common and Putney Heath *Wormwood Scrubs *Yeading Brook Meadows (redirects to Yeading Valley) *Yeading Valley Inner London *Bankside *Camley Street LNR *Holland Park *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens *Margravine Cemetery *Paddington Green *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill *Rotherhithe (redirects to Surrey Docks) *St James's Park & Green Park *Surrey Docks *Tower 42 *Tower Bridge *Victoria Park * Site description lacking.